Anoitecer
by RenataCristinaCullen
Summary: Quando os Cullens mudaram para Forks, pela primeira vez, e encontraram uma Bella, humana, e frágil, Edward se apaixonou por ela, e não queria a tornar um monstro como ele... Mas e se ao invés de uma humana frágil, eles encontrassem uma vampira, forte?


**Sinopse:** Quando os Cullens mudaram para Forks, pela primeira vez, e encontraram uma Bella, humana, e frágil, Edward se apaixonou por ela, e não queria a tornar um monstro como ele... Mas e se ao invés de uma humana frágil, eles encontrassem uma vampira, forte? Uma vampira com poderes até então não conhecidos por ninguém? Edward também se apaixonaria? Ele conseguiria ler a mente dela? E de Bella, tivesse um segredo que acabava a unindo ao mundo do Edward, sendo quase o monstro que ele tanto queria que ela não fosse? E se Rosalie já a conhecesse?

* * *

><p>Olá, sou Isabella Swan, tenho 18 anos permanentemente, mas todos acham que eu tenho 17, meus pais se chamam Charlie e Reneé, melhor, se chamavam, porque já morreram a anos. Recentemente moro em Forks, uma pequena cidade de Washington. Sou a unica vampira por aqui, eu acho, apesar de que se vier algum vampiro por esses lados, vão pensar que eu sou humana. Ilusão. Um dos meus poderes favoritos.<p>

Odeio essa escola. Principalmente porque o Mike fica dando em cima de mim, e a Jéssica fica no meu pé, para deixá-lo em paz. Humanos são tão sem graça.

Hoje as aulas foram tediosas. Ainda bem que veio o intervalo, não pela cimda, mas para sair da vista dos professores, poxa, eu sei tudo aquilo e mais um pouco.

Fora que... Ow! cheiro de vampiro! um, dois, três, quatro, cinco... isso cinco! Cinco vampiros na escola e eu não fico sabendo. Sacanagem!

Fui entrando no refeitorio, olhie pra mesa em que eles estavam, na ponta vinha uma garota baixinha, delicada, o que me lembrou uma fada. Depois, um cara loiro de cabelos enrolados e cara de maconheiro. Ai vinha uma loira esbelta. Acabou com o meu ego agora. Ao lado dela um cara grandão e musculoso. Tenho quase certeza que ele tem um cerebro menos ativo que o dos outros. Ao lado dele um cara que Meu Deus, alto, sexy, musculo, não tanto quanto o grandão, mas na medida certa, cabelos mega bagunçados em uma tonalidade rara de bronze.

Coloquei o poder de ilusão, assim eu pego satisfação do porque eles estão em meu territorio, e não me avisaram, depois da aula.

Depois disso, as aulas correram normalmente, e quando eu falo normalmente significa tediosa.

Tocou o sinal, acisando que o periodo de aulas havia acabado. Fui ao estacionamento, e putz, eles estacionaram ao lado do meu carro, e estão todos lá!

-Ei!- Falei cegando perto - Quem são vocês?

-Prazer sou Alice Cullen - Cullen? Ah! Claro, os filhos de Carlisle Cullen, aquele médico famoso - E esses são meus irmãos Edward e Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie - falou apontando para cada um deles - E você é?

-Isabella Swan, eu quero falar com vocês e o casal lider do clã, agora!

-Vlã? Pirou Isabella - o tal do Edward falou, como que me chamando de louca!

Cheguei perto dele e falei meio que rosnando

-Eu não sou louca Cullen, e trate de parar com a palhaçada, quero saber porque estão em meu territorio e não me avisaram. - Ah! entendi porque eles estavam me chamandode louca, ainda estou usando o poder de ilusão, tirei eçe. eles me olharam chocados - Eu sigo vocês!

Entrei no meu carro, ao mesmo tempo em que entravam no deles. Segui eles, até boa parte da floresta, até que eu saquei onde eles estão "morando" . Tinha que ser ao lado da minha casa? Tinha que ser na casa dos meus pais? Eu conheço aquela casa de cima a baixo. Ultrapassei os dois carros, e cheguei até a casa. Meu coração se apertou, a anos eu não venho aqui, já que a anos ela não é habitada.

Ele chegaram e desceram dos carros. O talzinho do Edward, chegou na minha frente e falou

-Quem realemten você é garota? - Seu pior pesadelo Cullen, pensei - O que você quer da gente?

-Quem eu sou Cullen? Isabella Swan, a vampira dona do territorio. O que eu quero de vocês? Satisfações.

Me afastei de todos entrando na casa...

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado...<em>

_Reviews?_


End file.
